Motor vehicles provide various opportunities for in-vehicle entertainment, including, but not limited to, music, television, movies and information based media content. Gaming can also be implemented in a vehicle through vehicle gaming systems coupled to in-vehicle displays and handheld gaming on portable gaming devices and mobile devices. Virtual and interactive gaming including the vehicle environment and vehicle occupants can provide a total in-vehicle entertainment experience.